Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-6y}{2} - \dfrac{10y}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-6y - (10y)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-16y}{2}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $r = \dfrac{-8y}{1}$ $r = -8y$